Frog Man
Frog Man and Toad Boy are a superhero duo who are known for their cliches to superheroes. Their real names are Jeff Cardinal and Gary Lark. Origin Jeff Cardinal was just your ordinary Multi-Trillionaire, when one day, a leak broke out from the local Nuclear Power Plant, and infected the rivers and the animals in it. A frog jumped out of the river and bit Cardinal, transforming him into Frog Man! He then met another man who was bitten by a radioactive toad, and the two just randomly decided that they were gonna fight crime now. Powers Both Frog Man and Toad Boy have the abilities to leap farther distances and have long, sticky tongues. Apparently, Frog Man can hop "faster than a speeding bullet," an obvious superhero cliche. Toad Boy later gain the powers to spew poison at enemies, and Frog Man has Padarangs, a throwing weapon made of razor-sharp stainless steel. Frog Man and Toad Boy are summoned through the Frog Signal. Villains Frog Man and Toad Boy have dealt with several villains, all of which have very ridiculous abilities and goals. here is a list of major villains, in order of their first appearance as the main villain. *Door Man- He is the last survivor of a race of aliens with doors for faces. It is later revealed that he apparently wants to get revenge on the human race for "destroying his kind." In his first appearance in Issue 1, he is the main villain, and is first seen in an orphanage, trying to kill a bunch of orphans. He has several powers, all of which come out of his face/door, such as a boxing glove, a vaccum, buzz saw, etc. He is one of the most feared villains of the series. *The Rhymer- He hides the clues to his crimes in his "epic" rhymes. In fact, he cannot stop rhyming sentences, and the only way he can be defeated is by making him end a sentence with a word that doesn't rhyme. *Man Frog- The "Doppelgänger" of Frog Man, Man Frog first appeared in Issue #1, but made his first appearance as a major villain in issue #3. He is a notorious criminal who wears a frog suit. He is the polar opposite of Frog Man, as he has no powers. *Carlos the Clown- He is one of the main adversaries of Frog Man and Toad Boy. He has various henchmen, who are all psychopathic clowns with chainsaws. He also has sentient balloon animals as his minions, making him a tough foe. *The Fly- He is the main adversary of Frog Man and Toad Boy. He is a fly that was mutated into a man-like form and became a criminal mastermind, and is the founder and CEO of Evil Co. He is shown throughout the series releasing several if the main villains of the particular issue(s) from prison. *Al the Gator- A scientist who tested alligator DNA on himself, Al the Gator patrols the sewers, causing havoc on those who happen to be going to the bathroom. He can climb through toilets and eat a whole human. He is of the few completely sane villains.